Divinitas
by illyria-pffyffin
Summary: A beautiful German translation of my fic Divinity which tells about how the Valar's role in assisting Frodo throughout his quest.


**Divinitas** (Divinity)  
Von _illyria-pffyffin_, übersetzt von _Cúthalion_

Die Wasser des Bruinen erhoben sich im Zorn; sie ertränkten all die schwarz gekleideten Geister und ihre Pferde und der Ringträger blieb auf der anderen Seite des Flusses in Sicherheit. Nach einer Weile zügelte Ulmo seinen Zorn und ließ die Fluten zurücksinken in ihren beruhigenden, einschläfernden Lauf... sie leckten an dem von Schlamm gezeichneten Riedgras am Ufer, wo der Ringträger mit dem Gesicht nach unten lag, sein Messer unter sich. Ulmo ließ sich neben den anderen Valar auf seinem Thron nieder. Sie warteten.

Einmal hatte er dem Lied Ilúvatars getrotzt und es auf sich genommen, Leben zu erschaffen; er glaubte, dass Fleisch und Blut rechtmäßig in Essen und Schmelzöfen entstehen konnten, so wie die besten Schwerter und Statuen. Im Angesicht von Erus Trauer und Gnade hatte er Abbitte geleistet, aber er hatte herausgefunden, dass er Freude darin fand, seine Kunst den geschickten, kräftigen Geschöpfen zu vermitteln, die aus seinem Meißel geboren worden waren.

Einer von ihnen marschierte jetzt mit dem Ringträger in ein bitteres und sicheres Schicksal. Gimli, der Sohn des Glóin war seine Erlösung, sein Sühnezeichen für die Narrheit, die er in der Dämmerung des dunklen Zeitalters begangen hatte.

Und als Schutz um den Ringträger lag ein feines, starkes Gewebe aus verschlungenen Kettengliedern von der Farbe des Mondpfades auf stillem Wasser; Sanftheit und Stärke, gewirkt durch eine Rasse, die der Handwerkskunst mit Edelsteinen und Metall ergeben war: die Söhne und Töchter von Aulë.

Ihre Kinder ergossen sich aus den grünen Hallen des Fangornwaldes, sie stampften und dröhnten die Hügel hinab auf Isengart zu, ihre Säfte brodelnd vor Zorn. Nach langen, stillen Jahren des Schlummers und der Einsamkeit regten sich ihre Kinder wieder und trieben ihre geliebten Bäume, um über dem verhexten Turm des Zauberers eine schreckliche Vergeltung zu entfesseln. Ihre Lieder brausten durch die Täler, ein tiefes, betäubendes Grollen.

Yavanna stand auf von ihrem Thron und hob die Hand, und der grüne Wind trug ihren Segen über das Meer, während die Ents an der Steinmauer rissen, die Orthanc umschloss, während Wasser schäumte und spritzte und die Räder und Schmieden der Orks überschwemmte; während die Huorns knarrten und raschelten und das Kreischen und Klagen von Sarumans Herr verschluckten.

Einst waren die Hufe seines Rosses durch das Land gedonnert und der Klang seines Horns hallte von den entferntesten Enden der Wälder wieder, zerstreute die übelsten Geschöpfe und trieb sie in die Flucht. Nun streifte einmal mehr ein weißes Pferd durch die Täler und über die Berge und rannte unermüdlich mit dem Wind, während sein Reiter Heere sammelte und aufstellte.

Oromë sah zu, wie Schattenfell Mithrandir über die Pellenorfelder trug, den Stab des Zauberers ausgestreckt, sein Reittier ungerührt selbst von der Gegenwart der geflügelten Monstren in der Luft. Nahars Blut floss unverfälscht in diesem Pferd, dachte Oromë voller Stolz, froh darüber, dass der Widerhall von Hufschlag einmal mehr der Vorbote des Untergangs war für die Diener des Dunklen Herrschers.

Dies war einer der schönsten und beruhigendsten Träume, den er je gemalt hatte; er verschmolz die Visionen seiner friedlichen Gärten in Lórien mit Erinnerungen an die grünen Hügel in des Ringträgers Heimat. Da gab es Bäche und kleine Seen, klar und sonnenbetupft, mit Kieseln auf dem Grund und hängenden Weiden an den Ufern. Die Sonne ergoss sich fröhlich über die Wiesen und brachte Gräser und Blüten zu lebendigem Glanz, bevor sie sich auf Zehenspitzen in die gedämpften, grünen Hallen zwischen den Eichen und Ulmen stahl, die sich an gewundenen, unbefestigten Straßen entlang zogen, eingefasst von Büschen und dichten Hecken. In der Brise war ein Duft nach feuchter Erde und ein Hauch von wilden Blumen. Der Ringträger stand da und schaute sich voller Staunen um; er hielt inne, um seine Hand auf die kühle Rinde einer Eiche zu legen und er lächelte, während er die Vertiefungen und Streifen ertastete. Für eine Weile konnte nichts, weder die nebelverhüllte Marsch, die entsetzlich nach Tod stank, noch das Entsetzen, das kreischend durch den Himmel schoss, den See aus Ruhe und Trost erschüttern, der den Ringträger in seinem Schlaf umgab.

Während der Ring dichter und dichter an Mordor herangebracht wurde, würden seine Gifte zunehmen und sich vervielfältigen; sie würden die Furcht und Erschöpfung Seines Trägers nutzen, um sich tiefer in seinen Geist zu graben und ihm Seine Ketten des Wahnsinns enger und enger um seine Seele zu winden. Sehr bald würde es selbst im Schlaf keine Ruhepause mehr geben, und die Visionen vom Feuer würden den Ringträger auch noch in seinen Träumen heimsuchen. Nichts würde bleiben von den angenehmen Erinnerungen an sein Heimatland. Und es würde jenseits der Macht von Ilmo liegen, durch diese Barriere der Schrecken zu dringen, ohne den Geist des Ringträgers zu brechen.

Aber für den Augenblick war Ilmo erfreut über die Vision, die er geschaffen hatte, ein sanfter Hafen, wo der Ringträger seine Sorge und Last für eine Weile niederlegen konnte. Es war eines seiner feinsten Werke, fast so schön wie der kurze Einblick in die Unsterblichenlande, die er einst in den Schlaf des Ringträgers hineinflüsterte, nicht lange, nachdem der die ersten Schritte getan hatte, um seinem Schicksal zu begegnen.

Der Ringträger erhob die Phiole, umklammerte sein Schwert und machte trotzig einen Schritt nach vorne. Das Sternenlicht Earendils ergoss sich mit strahlender Heftigkeit in die erstickende Schwärze, und für eine Weile bäumte sich die erschreckte Spinne auf in Verwirrung und Furcht, geblendet von dem scharfen, weißen Glanz. Von all den Liedern, zum Lobpreis ihrer wundersamen Sterne geschrieben, war diese einzelne, wortlose Geste, dieser Blick von stiller Entschlossenheit und Kühnheit auf dem leuchtenden Gesicht des Ringträgers für Varda die allerschönste Poesie.

Manwë hatte gehorcht, so wie immer. Als der Befehl kam, die Insel von Numenor zu ertränken, die erhabenen Türme und schimmernden Kuppeln der Menschensöhne niederzureißen, da fügte Manwë sich und trat zurück; er sah zu, wie das schwarze, brodelnde Wasser stieg und Küstenlinie um Küstenlinie verschlang, wie es Schiffe an ihre Liegeplätzen verschluckte und das Volk auf den Straßen zerstreute, die erzitterten und sich aufbäumten, während sie in ihr Grab in der Tiefe des Meeres hinabkreiselten. Er hatte gelernt, die Zweitgeborenen für ihren Drang zu Fortschritt und Weiterentwicklung zu lieben und zu bewundern, für ihren Wunsch, während ihrer begrenzten Lebensspanne viel zu erreichen und weit zu gehen. Er betrübte ihn zuzusehen, wie ihr Stolz sich in Prahlerei verwandelte, und wie leicht der Feind dies gesehen, zu seinem Vorteil genutzt und sie verdorben hatte. Doch als der Plan Ilúvatars ihm offenbart wurde und er sah, dass Numenor das Schicksal bevorstand, zu zerfallen und in den Tiefen des Meeres zu versinken, da stellte er dies nicht in Frage.

Und doch, als er erfuhr, dass die Valar auf der westlichen Seite des trennenden Meeres bleiben würden, als er begriff, dass sie davon absehen würden, den Völkern von Mittelerde zu helfen, selbst als der Feind sich einmal mehr erhoben hatte, selbst als es dem Letzten Bündnis nicht gelang, ihn zu vertreiben... da hatte Manwë den Rat Erus gesucht, seine Unruhe in Worte gefasst und um Gnade gefleht.

_Wie werden sie sich gegen einen so furchtbaren Feind verteidigen? Sollen wir uns von ihrem Leiden fernhalten und nichts tun, um ihnen die Bosheit und List des Feindes zu ersparen? _

Und Ilúvatar hatte gesprochen: _Selbst wenn Meinen Kindern die Gabe der Zauberei fehlt und ihre Kraft ihnen nicht erlaubt, Berge zu formen und den Lauf des fließenden Wassers zu ändern, so haben sie doch Mut und Vernunft auf ihrer Seite. Es ist ihnen nicht möglich, dem Wind zu befehlen und den Donner herbeizurufen, aber sie tragen Gnade und Erbarmen in ihren Herzen. Bald wird die Erinnerung an den flammenden Zorn der Valar zu einer Legende verblassen, eine weit entfernte, staunenswerte Mär. Du könntest die Hand ausstrecken und ihnen in ihrer Bedrängnis beistehen, aber Meine Kinder werden weder an dich glauben noch sich an dich wenden, dass du ihnen ihre Trauer erleichterst. Aber schau sie genauer an, denn in ihren Entscheidungen und Taten sollst du Mich sehen. _

Also hatte Manwë gehorcht, und er hielt von seinem Thron aus trauernd Wache; er verfolgte mit seinen allsehenden Augen die stolpernden Schritte des Ringträgers, als er die ausgedörrte Ebene von Gorgoroth überquerte, wo nicht einmal der gesegnete Wind aus dem Westen sich lang genug regen konnte, um sie vom Schmutz zu reinigen. Also hatte Manwë Erus Worte befolgt, und er beobachtete mit wachsender Verzweiflung, wie der Ringträger einen Kampf mit sich selbst ausfocht und verlor, selbst dann noch, als er am Rande des feurigen Abgrundes stand. Als der Ringträger zusammenbrach und den Ring auf seinen Finger gleiten ließ, als seine Stimme klar und stark in der Höhle wiederhallte: „Der Ring ist mein", da konnte Manwë fast wieder die Flut der Dunkelheit sehen, die der Zerstörung der Zwei Bäume von Valinor folgte, die übelriechenden Schatten von Ungolianth, die alles Sternenlicht befleckten.

Doch tief in dem Irrgarten aus Nebel und Felsbrocken, in den Tunneln der Finsternis, wo Furcht ein schnelles Aufblitzen aus geschärftem Stahl ersehnt hätte und wo Hass und Abscheu zur Aufgabe riet... da stürmte die Gnade vor und die Pläne Ilúvatars wurden aufgedeckt in ihrem strahlenden, reinigenden Glanz.

Und Manwë lachte. Der Wind sang rasch über den Taniquetil und zerstreute die Wolken, und die riesigen Adler überwanden das tobende Meer aus Asche und Feuer und ihre mächtigen Schwingen ritten auf Manwës stürmischem Segen.

Nienna weinte. Ihre Tränen waren das Blut, das aus der Wunde des Ringträgers sickerte; ihre Tränen das Lachen des Ringträgers – das er so selten hören ließ nach der Fahrt, das verändert klang und sonderbar, so alt, so müde und leer; ihre Tränen all der Schmerz, die Hoffnung, der Zorn und die Verwirrung, die der Ringträger sich weigerte aus seinen Augen fließen zu lassen. Nienna weinte für ihn und begriff. Und als er endlich auf dem grauen Schiff stand, das ihn fort trug vom Land seiner Geburt, als seine Tränen fielen und eins wurden mit der See, da weinte Nienna mit ihm, und ihre Tränen waren die seinen.

Estë sammelte die zartgliedrigen Triebe in ihren Händen und wandte sich um, als sie eine Gegenwart hinter sich spürte. Sie lächelte; sie dachte, dass von all den zerbrochenen Seelen, die in ihrem Garten Trost und Heilung suchten, dieser eine sie am meisten mit Freude und Staunen belohnte. Olorin sprach von den Halblingen als von robusten Geschöpfen, deren Machart weder ihren Mut noch ihre Tapferkeit wiederspiegelten. Aber zuzusehen, wie einer von ihnen so viel von dem zurückgewann, was er verloren hatte, Zeugin zu werden, wie das Licht in diese schönen Augen zurückkehrte und sie erfüllte, nun nicht mehr umwölkt von Verwundung und Traurigkeit... es ließ sie verstehen, warum Ilúvatar dieser Person den Zutritt zu ihrem geliebten Garten gestattet hatte. Viele hatten unter ihrer Fürsorge Erleichterung und Wiederherstellung gefunden, aber niemand verdiente es mehr als dieser Halbling, der weder die Weisheit der Elben noch die Stärke der Menschen besaß... und doch hatte er sich entschieden, die Bürde zu schultern, die nicht einmal die, die mächtiger waren als er, zu tragen imstande gewesen waren.

_Ich werde diese Setzlinge neben dem Springbrunnen einpflanzen. Dort, wo die Sonne sie leichter berührt, werden sie besser wachsen. Wirst du kommen und mir helfen? _

Der Hobbit, der Ringträger, Frodo, erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Ja", sagte er, kniete sich neben die Valie und zog einen zarten, kleinen Sämling sachte aus seinem üppig feuchten Bett.

ENDE

Notiz der Autorin:

Eine kleine Vorstellung von einigen der Valar, die hier erwähnt werden: _Ulmo_ herrscht über das Wasser, _Aule_ ist der Vala der Handwerkskunst, _Yavanna_ hegt alles, was wächst, _Oromë _herrscht über die Tiere, _Irmo_ formt Träume und Visionen, _Varda_ ist die Sternenkönigin, _Manwë_ steht der Luft und den Winden vor (und er kontrolliert die Adler, die ihm Nachrichten bringen), _Nienna_ ist die Valie der Trauer und des Kummers und _Estë_ ist die Valie der Heilung.


End file.
